Bladder contractility and voiding efficiency diminish with age. Urinary incontinence and other lower urinary tract symptoms exert a major influence on the health and independence of older people (Taylor and Kuchel 2006). Although urinary incontinence is often thought of as the inability to hold in urine because of a weak or damaged sphincter, it also includes issues of urinary retention or the inability to completely empty the bladder, leading to retention and overflow. This is also known as underactive bladder or UAB. Currently, no medications or therapies have proven effective in the long-term treatment of UAB and no known cure exists. As a result, patients who suffer from UAB are managed with in-dwelling catheters, clean intermittent catheterization, or must wear diapers. Use of these devices creates immense difficulties and challenges for elderly individually and their caretakers. UAB patients using catheters to ensure the emptying of their bladders also face long-term medical difficulties, including inflammation and discomfort, the potential for injury, and an increased risk of bacterial infection. Urinary tract infections can lead to kidney damage and blood infections. In addition, for many individuals, the use of catheters is a cause for embarrassment and can negatively impact their work and home life. Indeed, for many patients with underactive bladder, the emotional effects of the disease can feel just as devastating as the physical effects. And for older patients, it can have a major impact on quality of life. In fact, lss of bladder control is the second most common reason for nursing home placement of the elderly. Finding a way to stem these bladder issues would allow millions more older adults to remain independent and experience life without the worry and embarrassment associated with bladder control dysfunction. This important issue is below the radar of most experts and the public. The inaugural First Congress of Urologic Research and Education on Aging UnderActive Bladder (CURE-UAB) seeks to address this issue and will be held on February 20 and 21, 2014 in the Washington, D.C. metropolitan area with target of 75-100 attendees. We are excited to organize and participate in this unprecedented event which will mark the first UAB symposium in the world. As the first and only planned meeting dedicated to the underactive bladder, the conference will create awareness for the aging UAB. This meeting is being planned based on a consensus of experts in the field spanning the medical disciplines of geriatric medicine, urology, gynecology and nursing. Moreover, we have already received the support and input of Beaumont, American Foundation of Urological Disease (AFUD), Society of Urological Nurses (SUNA), Geriatric Urological Society (GUS), and the Underactive Bladder Foundation. Impact: UAB is an expanding troublesome health issue of aging, exerting a major influence on the health and independence of older people with a disproportionally low level of attention received. CURE-UAB will organize the first ever international gathering of key stakeholders on this topic. Our team at Beaumont, with an experienced research team and expert collaborators, has the unique talent to successfully complete this project. With the support of the NIH, CURE-UAB will successfully educate the public, academic, industry and governmental stakeholders that can lead to the improved the healthcare for millions of Americans.